


As if

by Trombolline



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AceDraco, Drarry, In french, M/M, ObliviousHarry, but it's fun, prompt, so much swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 01:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombolline/pseuds/Trombolline
Summary: Ca commence par des regards en douce. Draco ne loupe pas une occasion de mater Potter. Quand Blaise lui fait remarquer qu’il a les yeux presque fixés en permanence sur l’autre binoclard, Draco le remet en place en disant qu’il se contente de chercher un moyen de l’humilier un peu plus. Il a besoin de fraîcheur pour que ses insultes restent on point.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [As if](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529234) by [Adybou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adybou/pseuds/Adybou), [Trombolline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trombolline/pseuds/Trombolline)



> For A.  
> For L.

Ca commence par des regards en douce. Draco ne loupe pas une occasion de mater Potter. Quand Blaise lui fait remarquer qu’il a les yeux presque fixés en permanence sur l’autre binoclard, Draco le remet en place en disant qu’il se contente de chercher un moyen de l’humilier un peu plus. Il a besoin de fraîcheur pour que ses insultes restent _on point_. Blaise hausse les épaules, pas du tout convaincu.

Puis, Potter se met à l’éviter, on dirait. Draco ne peut plus se fier à l’emploi du temps mental qu’il s’est fait. Il ne le voit plus au petit déjeuner. Il ne le voit plus passer devant lui pour aller en Histoire de la Magie. Ils ne se croisent plus après les entraînements de Quiddich.

Draco sent un drôle de sentiment monter dans sa poitrine. Mais il met ça sur le coup de l’ennui. Il ne peut plus compter sur sa distraction favorite pour passer le temps. Et Crabbe et Goyle ne sont pas les meilleures personnes pour tenir une conversation un temps soit peu stimulante.

Il fixe le plafond de la salle commune en se demandant s’il doit se rabattre sur le Weasley ou la Granger pour retrouver un peu de poil de la bête. Pansy fait alors irruption derrière lui, balançant son sac de créateur sur le premier fauteuil qui croise son chemin, évitant de justesse la tête de Draco.

“Oy.

-Oh, tu es là, fait-elle à peine ennuyée, je ne t’avais pas vu. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? T’es pas dans les couloirs en train de stalker Potter ?

-JE. NE. STALKE. PAS. POTTER.

-Si tu le dis.”

Draco la fusille du regard. “C’est qui qui dit ça, hein ? Ce crétin de Blaise ?

-Pas particulièrement Blaise. Juste. Tout le monde. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué mais tu le regardes quand même assez souvent.

-Pff.

-Au dernier dîner, Blaise a jeté le crapaud de l’autre _dummy_ dans ta soupe et t’as même pas remarqué.

-...

-Crabbe a allumé un pétard qu’il a mis sous la chaise de la Granger. Elle a fait un bond de trois mètres mais toi t’as même pas tourné la tête.

-Ca va.

-Doyle a coursé Colin le pleurnicheur dans les couloirs pendant dix minutes. On faisait même des paris et toi t’as trouvé ça digne de ton attention uniquement lorsque Potter a montré le bout de son nez.

-J’AI DIT CA VA.”

Pansy ricane. Draco est rouge de colère, ça fait ressortir ses cheveux blonds. On jurerait qu’il a pris un coup de soleil géant sur la tronche. Elle attrape son sac et monte dans les dortoirs en caquetant comme une hyène.

#

Son intérêt prend des proportions gênantes lorsqu’il se surprend en train de chercher Potter des yeux et de se demander si tout va bien quand il ne le voit pas. Il a envie de se coller des gifles. Son père serait là, il lui dirait que les Malfoy se moquent d’à peu près tout, sauf de politique. Mais il ne vaut mieux pas aborder le sujet. Donc, Draco ne devrait même pas accorder une seconde de son attention à quelqu’un comme Potter.

 _Potter,_ en plus, le garçon qui a _survécu_ … Dans la bouche de son père, ça sonne comme une insulte, comme un acte sordide, comme une erreur contre-nature. Pour les Malfoy, il ne vaut pas mieux que de la raclure de bidet. Donc c’était bien normal que Draco cherche à l’insulter par tous les moyens.

La table des Gryffondor est presque vide. Peu d’élèves sont assis devant leur assiette de saucisses et oeufs brouillés.  Draco sort sa montre à gousset. Ah, oui, il n’est que neuf heures. Potter dort encore. Blaise s’assoit à côté de lui, le bousculant parce que Blaise ne sait pas faire autrement.

“Il est pas là ton _lover boy_ ?

-Mais vous êtes chiants.

-Oh allez boude pas. C’est marrant.”

Draco grommelle quelque chose d’inintelligible et mord dans sa brioche. Blaise ricane. “J’ai croisé le rouquin dans le couloir, il avait l’air encore plus _cheap_ que d’habitude. Il a essayé de cacher ses manches toutes pourries mais je les ai vues. Les fils pendouillaient…”

Draco n’écoute même plus. Il avale son jus de citrouille et sort de table. Il traîne des pieds jusqu’à la cour intérieure. Puis il se fige et court se planquer derrière un pilier. Potter arrive vers lui, l’air grincheux. Il semble pressé. Il a loupé le réveil ? Il dort vraiment comme une souche ? se demande Draco tout en réalisant qu’il ne devrait pas être au courant de ça, à quoi ça peut lui servir de savoir que Potter a des problèmes de réveil. On n’insulte pas quelqu’un avec des trucs comme ça.

Draco reste immobile derrière son pilier. Ses pensées tournent dans tous les sens. Il n’entend pas le son des semelles de Blaise qui claquent sur le sol comme les boots d’un cow-boy dans un film de Sergio Leone. Il a enfin fini de piquer tous les muffins dans l’assiette de premières années inexpérimentés.

“Bah, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu te caches de McGonagall ?

-Non.

-Han, je sais, c’est Potter hein ? Tu te planques pour le guetter ? Sérieux ?

-Non, je me planque… Oh et pi lâche-moi. Je t’emmerde pas avec ton canard “de bain”.

-C’était juste une fois, pour essayer. Mais faut que tu arrêtes, là. Ca devient inquiétant.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je le stalke pas.

-Et tu t’es mis là pour goûter la fraîcheur, c’est ça ? Ecoute, fais-toi le et on en parle plus. Tu deviens chiant à force.”

Draco lui lance un regard si venimeux que Blaise est tenté de faire un pas en arrière. Il ne dit pas un mot et prend la direction de la bibliothèque. Il a besoin de marcher.

Ce qui le dérange, c’est pas tant le fait que Blaise insinue qu’il veuille se faire le Potter, non, ce qui pose souci, c’est que Draco ne ressent aucune attraction physique pour qui que ce soit. Il a eu du mal à comprendre qu’il n’y avait rien de bizarre chez lui. Il s’est forcé une ou deux fois à essayer de trouver quelqu’un d’attirant, mais non, rien. Il s’est senti malade rien qu’à l’idée que l’autre le touche. Il avait fini par conclure qu’il n’avait pas encore trouvé la bonne personne ou bien qu’il fallait apprendre à le connaître avant qu’il se sente suffisamment à l’aise pour se laisser approcher.

Il attend encore.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il a besoin de voir Potter au moins une fois par jour sinon il s’inquiète ? C’est pas Potter quand même qui est censé lui “débloquer” quelque chose ?

Mais non, il n’a pas envie de se le faire. Il veut juste. Juste. Il ne sait pas.

#

Il en vient à ne plus pouvoir dormir la nuit. Il ne fait que penser à ça. Est-ce qu’il s’est trompé ? Est-ce qu’il n’est pas ace finalement ? Est-ce qu’il s’est planté et qu’en réalité il est tout simplement gay ? Il n’arrive plus à faire abstraction des questionnements. Il tourne et retourne dans son lit si bien que Blaise se redresse et lui grogne d’arrêter sinon il le vire dans la salle commune.

Le réveil est douloureux. Blaise le secoue si fort qu’il en tombe presque du lit. Il met sa robe de chambre alors que les autres pouffent. Il n’a pas l’énergie de les rembarrer alors il attrape sa trousse de toilette et va se laver les dents.

Il finit sa nuit en cours de Potion, Rogue étant trop occupé à casser Granger et sa manie de toujours vouloir tout savoir. Theodore fait paravent en s’occupant du chaudron. Il est pas trop mauvais, donc ça fait illusion. Il se réveille par moment et son regard porte toujours sur la nuque de Potter qui est assis deux rangs devant lui. Il observe les lignes de son cou, la blancheur de sa peau. Il se demande s’il pourrait la toucher en tendant le bras, et si elle serait douce sous ses doigts, si elle serait chaude. Il se rendort en s’imaginant dans les bras de Potter.

Il se réveille en sursaut quand il réalise qu’il s’est endormi en pensant à Potter. Blaise est à deux doigt de lui renverser le contenu du chaudron sur la tronche quand il lui envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes. Blaise doit donc gérer un nez qui triple de volume et les rires moqueurs des Gryffondor. Pansy se plante devant Draco. “Non mais là, fais quelque chose, parce que c’est plus possible. Que tu te rendes ridicule, je m’en fous, mais là, tu nous coûte des points. Je veux pas finir en deuxième comme l’an dernier et ces conneries de troll et de double têtes ou je sais pas quoi.”

Draco lui lance un regard mauvais. “ _Fuck you_.”

#

La bibliothèque est silencieuse. Il ne reste plus grand monde. Même Granger est repartie se coucher. Draco lutte contre le sommeil pour finir ce satané parchemin pour la mère McGonagall. Elle a encore exigé ses 30 centimètres pour demain matin. Il n’en peut plus. Il est en train de se demander s’il ne va pas tout simplement la planter. Il est tellement fatigué qu’il trouve l’idée tout à fait envisageable.

Il lève la tête et voit de l’autre côté de la grande table, près de l’allée centrale, une touffe de cheveux hirsutes, bruns et terriblement familiers. Il a la tête posée sur ses rouleaux, sa plume est en train de goutter sur le bois de la table. Il est endormi. Draco ne voit pas son visage mais il est sûr qu’il ressemble à… Non, il s’oblige à ne plus regarder. Non, il est là pour travailler. Il ne doit pas regarder.

Il se concentre trente secondes avant de se remettre à épier de nouveau la tête de Potter. Il n’a pas bougé de place. Sa respiration est régulière. Il est complètement assoupi. Une idée vient alors à l’esprit de Draco. Une idée à peu près aussi folle que celle de planter McGongall et ses trente centimètres pourris, et si… Il profitait du fait que Potter est inconscient pour vérifier si… Si… Si ses cheveux sont aussi rugueux qu’ils en ont l’air.

Non, il ne peut pas. Il va… Non. Lentement, il se lève. Il veut remettre un livre à sa place, oui c’est ça. Il marche précautionneusement. Il ne veut pas déranger les autres. Trois chaises le séparent de Potter, deux, une… Il s’arrête. Il hésite environ dix secondes puis il s’approche. Potter a l’air si paisible, si tranquille, si… Non, il ne va pas le trouver mignon. Draco tend doucement la main. Il essaye de la maintenir droite mais il tremble comme une feuille.

Les cheveux de Potter sont doux. Ils sont si soyeux. C’est pas normal. Ils devraient être rugueux, secs, rêches mais ils sont doux. Et ils sont chauds. Potter est chaud, pas brûlant mais tiède. Il est pile à la bonne température pour servir de bouillotte une longue nuit d’hiver. Non, il doit arrêter. Il ôte sa main. Et Potter bouge. Il bouge, il se réveille et Draco panique. Il panique. Il laisse tomber son livre par terre. Le fracas réveille tout le monde y compris la bibliothécaire qui roupillait aussi sur sa chaise.

Draco est le centre de toutes les attentions, y compris celle de Potter. Il sent les deux yeux verts le dévisager. Il sait que s’il tourne la tête, il verra un Potter estomaqué. Il ne veut pas… Il sent son coeur exploser dans la poitrine. Il se met à courir. Il ne veut plus qu’une chose : aller mourir sous sa couette.


	2. Chapter 2

“Draco, ouvre cette porte, fait Blaise, sérieux, je te promets que personne ne se marre.” Il en profite pour coller un coup de coude dans les côtes de Goyle qui, bien sûr, se marre comme une baleine. “Ferme-la, _dumbo_ , il ne va jamais rouvrir s’il t’entend. Et je veux récupérer ma malle moi”.

Il y a un attroupement devant la porte du dortoir de deuxième années. Blaise est devant, Crabbe compte les pavés sur le sol, Goyle ricane bêtement comme d’habitude et personne ne comprend rien.

Il semblerait que Draco s’est enfermé dans la chambre et a fermé la porte. Il est, pense-t-on, sous la couette en train de chouiner ou grogner parce qu’il s’est passé un truc très bizarre hier soir.

Bien sûr, il y a des rumeurs, mais il y a toujours des rumeurs à Poudlard, tout le temps. Blaise s’est presque étouffé avec sa saucisse quand il a entendu que Draco aurait caressé les cheveux de Potter dans la bibliothèque.

Dans le genre totalement improbable, ça se pose là. Mais jamais Draco aurait fait un truc aussi con. Et puis Potter en plus, Potter, le chouchou, le gars qui pourrait mettre le feu au château que Dumbledore applaudirait en disant “oui, c’est bien mon garçon”. Blaise frissonne de dégoût à l’idée. Non, Draco n’est pas si bête. C’est rien que des conneries.

C’est pourquoi il se tient depuis une demi-heure devant la porte pour tenter de convaincre Draco de bien vouloir sortir. Si Rogue peut se montrer compatissant avec eux, McGonagall va leur passer un savon s’ils ne se pointent pas au complet à son cours. Et déjà que Pansy râle à cause des points perdus de l’an dernier. Blaise soupire. “Allez Draco. Ouvre merde.”

Mais Draco reste planqué sous sa couette et McGonagall retire vingt points à Serpentard pour un élève qui sèche son cours. Pansy est livide. Blaise se demande si elle ne va pas monter défoncer la porte de leur chambre.

Il révise ses sorts pour éventuellement empêcher la catastrophe. Mais Pansy n’a pas besoin d’employer une hache. Draco sort de son trou pour aller se réfugier dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle commune. Il lance des regards venimeux à quiconque parle trop fort, respire trop fort ou tout simplement le regarde trop longtemps.

Pansy se plante devant lui. Elle est furax. Blaise reste bien soigneusement en retrait pour ne pas jouer les dommages collatéraux. Elle commence à parler si calmement, si froidement que la salle commune se vide en quelques secondes. “Tu n’étais pas là ce matin. Pourquoi tu n’étais pas là ce matin ?

-J’étais malade.

-Tu étais malade.

-Ouais.

-Tu es au courant que je ne suis pas ta mère et que perso, ce genre de foutaises ça marche pas avec moi ?

-Mais c’est la vérité. J’étais malade.”

Pansy se met à sourire. Mais ce n’est pas un sourire amusé, c’est le sourire de quelqu’un qui s’apprête à bouffer sa proie.

“Ce matin, McGonagall a fait l’appel pour la première fois de l’année. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu’il manquait des gens. Et elle s’est bien rendue compte que Serpentard n’était pas au complet. Et tu sais ce qu’elle a fait ? Elle nous a retiré des points. Elle nous a retiré 20 points. Ce qui fait que nous sommes les avant-derniers juste au dessus des Poufsouffles et encore je suis presque sûre qu’ils nous dépassé à l’heure qu’il est parce que contrairement à nous ILS VONT EN COURS AU GRAND COMPLET.”

Draco se recroqueville. Il est en train de réévaluer ses choix de vie. Pansy continue. “ALORS JE ME FOUS ROYALEMENT DE SAVOIR CE QUI T’A PRIS SI C’EST PARCE QUE TA ROBE EST PAS DOUBLÉE EN SOIE SAUVAGE OU QUE SAIS-JE MAIS TU VAS ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE TE SORTIR LES DOIGTS DU CUL ET TU VAS RETOURNER EN COURS COMME UN SORCIER NORMAL.”

Puis elle tourne les talons si brutalement que les trois garçons qui n’ont pas osé bouger pendant toute sa tirade sursautent. Elle ne leur lance pas un regard et disparaît dans l’escalier.

#

Hermione finit sa part de tarte lorsqu’elle a la très très grande surprise de voir Pansy s’asseoir devant elle. Les autres Gryffondor lui lancent des regards affolés mais Hermione n’a pas besoin d’aide. Elle est tout à fait capable de gérer Pansy. “Bon faut qu’on parle parce que c’est plus possible là.

-Euh. Oui ?

-Il s’est encore enfermé dans la salle de bain toute l’après-midi. Il refuse de manger et il fait chier tout le monde. Les toilettes du troisième sont constamment bouchée on en peut plus.

-Ah. Euh.

-Alors. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ?

-On demande à Rusard ?

-Mais non, soupire Pansy, pour Draco et Potter.

-Draco et… Potter ?”

Pansy lève les yeux au ciel. Mon Dieu pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est si lent autour d’elle. Et pourquoi Granger est considérée comme la fille la plus intelligente des deuxième années. Il y a souvent des choses que la dépassent. Enfin, peu importe, la situation exige d’elle qu’elle fasse des efforts donc. “Draco est en train de nous faire une crise de nerfs parce que soi-disant il s’est mis la honte en caressant les cheveux de Potter.

-Oh. Ça.

-Oui ça. Et ça commence à nous coûter cher, donc. Un peu d’aide _please_.

-Euh. Ben.

- _Good god_. Allez accouche.

-Harry m’a rien dit.”

Pansy meurt d’envie de renverser la table. Mais elle est trop lourde et ça ferait tâche. “Hé ben demande-lui.

-Et je lui demande quoi ?”

L’appel du facepalm est fort mais Pansy lutte. “Tu lui demandes s’il a trouvé la chose agréable ? S’il déteste vraiment autant Draco ? S’il ne voudrait pas, je sais pas moi, lui rouler une pelle rapide qu’on en finisse.”

Hermione écarquille les yeux comme si elle venait de découvrir qu’on était au courant de ce qui se trame dans les toilettes avec son histoire de chaudron. “Pardon ?

-Draco a un crush énorme sur Potter mais il veut pas l’admettre et ça va nous ruiner l’année entière donc, je sais que nous nous déteste mais là, cas de force majeure. Tu fais quelque chose. Sinon, je risque de rendre ta vie très, très, très, emmerdante.”

Hermione la croit sur parole.

#

C’est ainsi que Pansy parvient à extirper Draco de la chambre pour lui ordonner d’aller se planter près du cloître. Elle n’a pas grand chose à faire pour le menacer. Pansy est devenue très effrayante ces derniers temps. Certains osent même dire que McGonagall se méfie de ses réactions.

Donc Draco est sorti, et présentement il attend assis sur un banc. Il a de la chance, il fait beau et pas trop froid. Il se demande ce que Pansy a bien pu lui préparer lorsqu’il voit arriver Potter. Il se lève et se dirige vers le couloir. Non, pas question. _Nope_. “Attends, lui lance Potter, attends deux secondes.”

Draco se retourne et lui lance un regard mauvais.“Qu’est-ce que tu veux Potter ?”Il prend bien soin de cracher le nom de famille comme le fait son père. Potter se renfrogne. “Te fous pas de moi, Hermione m’a dit pour le crush.”

Draco blémit. Comment elle peut savoir ça ? Et soudain la vérité lui apparaît. Pansy, c’est Pansy, la traîtresse.

“C’est des conneries. J’ai pas de crush.

-Ah ouais. Et tu m’as caressé les cheveux parce que tu veux connaître la marque de mon shampooing ptet ?

-J’étais fatigué, je t’ai pris pour miss Teigne.

-Tu veux recommencer avec une excuse qui tienne la route cette fois ?

-Et pi merde.”

Draco se tourne et s’apprête à partir. Potter lui attrape la manche.

“T’es lourd, fait-il, tu me laisses même pas parler.”

Draco se retourne. Il ne comprend plus rien. Potter a l’air triste.

“Ca me dérange pas, poursuit-il, que tu me touches les cheveux.”

Draco fixe Potter.

“Tu peux recommencer si tu veux.”

Potter le regarde comme s’il attendait quelque chose. Draco ne comprend vraiment rien. Et il voit le binoclard se pencher vers lui, se rapprocher en hésitant. Hein ? Potter est si près maintenant. Leurs nez se touchent presque. Draco décide alors d’arrêter de penser, de se poser des questions. Il chasse la trouille et la honte loin de lui et il franchit les derniers centimètres qui le séparent de la bouche de Potter.

 _Damn,_ pense-t-il, _il a les lèvres douces le binoclard._


End file.
